fanfictionfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Precognição
Precognição subjetiva é habilidades especial Alice Cullen para prever eventos futuros usando mecanismos diferentes dos cinco sentidos. Descrição O poder de Alice funciona recebendo visões do futuro, às vezes à vontade. No começo ela não conseguia controlá-los, mas ganhou durante o crescimento como vampira. Ela pode usá-lo para manter o controle das decisões de um objeto simplesmente concentrando-se nele. Ela também disse que algumas visões chegam a ela quando há uma conexão entre ela e a fonte da visão; seja uma ameaça à sua família ou simplesmente alguém com quem ela se relaciona. Em batalha, ela usa suas visões para antecipar os movimentos de seu oponente e evitar seus avanços, ou pior, virar seus próprios movimentos contra ele. Ela pode se concentrar em vários objetos ao mesmo tempo, embora apenas tanto quanto sua mente possa compreender. Várias visões podem chegar até ela se a situação forçar mais objetos juntos. Alice explica que desde que suas visões não são ilusão da mente, mas enraizadas na realidade, ela pode ver o futuro de Bella. Limitações Suas visões são subjetivas; ela só pode ver o futuro uma vez que uma decisão que a afeta tenha sido feita, e algumas visões são mais certas do que outras. Mas as visões podem mudar se o assunto mudar sua mente, o que significa que às vezes pode mudar muito rapidamente para ela ver claramente. Se uma decisão ainda não tiver sido tomada, suas visões permanecerão difusas e obscuras, e ela verá diferentes "fotos" até que seja decidido. E, às vezes, outras decisões que dizem respeito a seu assunto podem afetar suas visões. Seus súditos podem "se esconder" de sua visão sendo indecisos. O vampiro Victoris evitou a detecção enquanto criava um exército, permitindo que alguém escolhesse seus soldados e permanecesse nas sombras. Ela pode ver vampiros e, menos claramente, humanos. No entanto, ela não pode ver qualquer visão envolvendo mutante ou híbrido, porque, como ela diz, "ela nunca foi uma". No entanto, ela parece ter descoberto uma maneira de contornar isso. Quanto mais próximo, ou "sintonizado", ela estiver de um indivíduo, mais claro ele poderá vê-lo. Também é muito provável que ela não consiga ver qualquer visão que envolva verdadeiros lobisomens. História Origem Alice era capaz de ver visões desde que era jovem, embora suas previsões nem sempre fossem certas e, em sua maioria, se manifestassem como sentimentos. Eles só ocorreram como visões quando o futuro foi definido como pedra. Ela foi acusada de ser uma bruxa ou changeling porque algumas pessoas acreditavam que ela havia colocado uma maldição sobre elas, em vez de acreditar que ela estava apenas vendo o que iria acontecer. Aos 18 anos, ela teve uma visão da morte de sua mãe e tentou mantê-la segura, mas ela finalmente falhou. Quando seu pai se casou novamente dentro de 6 meses após a morte de sua mãe, ela o confrontou com suas suspeitas, e então se viu sendo morta e percebeu que havia se voltado para o verdadeiro culpado. Seu pai depois a acusou de ter enlouquecido como resultado da morte de sua mãe e de suas visões, e exigiu que o condado a levasse embora. Alice acabou sendo internada em um asilo mental, onde recebeu tratamentos de choque que removeram todas as suas memórias. Alice foi salva por um um velho vampiro, que a mudou e se sacrificou para protegê-la do rastreador James. Alice cheirou além de dar água na boca para James, então ela foi trocada para evitar que James a matasse. Pós-transformação Ao se tornar uma vampira, seu poder clarividente foi fortalecido - sua primeira visão como vampira era de Jasper Whitlock: ela se via em um futuro feliz com ele. Embora soubesse onde ele estava, ela sabia que a hora de eles se encontrarem ainda não tinha chegado e então esperou que ele a encontrasse. After the two finally met, they searched for the Cullens, because they wanted to have a family and to help Jasper become 'more vegetarian, utilizing Alice premonitions to find them. They haven't left the family since. Alice constantly used her power to help protect the family in any way possible; ranging from foreseeing danger to hiding from sunny days. In addition, she uses it to keep watch of the stock market. Alice sees Isabella Swan joining them as a vampire, and that it would storm at the baseball clearing. She also sees Laurent, Victoria and James coming towards the clearing after they hear the game, but since it was a snap decision, there was no way to run or to hide Bella. After they run to Phoenix, Alice sees James meeting Bella at the ballet studio and at Bella's house. It can also be assumed that she also sees Bella running from Jasper, but that it was too late to stop her. When they get to the ballet studio, they save her even though she is severely injured. When recreating a scene for Bella's accident, Edward Cullen says "Alice had a little too much fun gathering evidence". The description of Alice's visions are clearer as Edward sees them along with her. It is revealed that she saw him leaving, Tyler Crowley car crash, Bella becoming her best friend, Edward supposedly killing Bella, Jasper's attempts to kill Bella, Edward blocking his attempt, and, finally, Edward falling in love with Bella. She also sees Bella two ultimate fates, one that results with death due to Edward's loss of control; and one that foretells her becoming an immortal. Alice saw Bella jumping off a cliff, and assumed she had committed suicide because she couldn't see Jacob Black, him being a shape-shifter (though she didn't know it at the time). Alice becomes very uncomfortable when she can't see something because of a shape-shifter. She told Rosalie Hale while she went to Forks to see Charles Swan, There, Bella who explained what she was doing and about the Quileute tribe. Later, Edward Cullen, posing as Carlisle Cullen, calls Charlie to check on Rosalie telling the truth about Bella being dead. Jacob answered and told Edward that Charlie was at a funeral. Alice revealed that Edward thought the funeral was Bella's, and that she really was dead. They rushed to Volterra, Italy, to prevent Edward from committing suicide as well, and Alice saw visions of him trying to think up ways to get himself killed, but his changing his mind so quickly made almost impossible for her to tell final decision. Bella managed to stop him in time, but they were all, including Alice, brought to the Volturi, who asked them to join. They declined. When Caius Volturi demanded Bella dead because of her knowledge of vampires, Alice shows Aro Volturi a vision of Bella becoming a vampire. They were then set free, and Alice later voted that Bella become a vampire. Alice sees a vision of Victoria being back in town. After Edward leaves Bella in her care, she sees her running off to La Push with Jacob, but cannot stop her. Afterwards, during the mysterious string of Seattle murders, the family realizes an army of newborn vampires is being orchestrated by someone who knows of Alice's power as they are changing their minds very quickly. When they realize the army is coming for them, they start training and enlist help of the Uley pack, though Alice cannot see the outcome the second they decide to include themselves. Eventually, they realize Victoria is behind the army along with her new partner Riley Biers and the Cullens wait up in the snowy woods to wait out the fight. Alice manages to keep tabs with her opponents' movements and use them to her advantage. Antes da chegada dos Volturi, é revelado que Alice está irritada com Jasper, pois ele não iria deixá-la lutar e, como resultado, Jasper foi mordido por um vampiro recém-nascido durante a batalha. Quando Bella pergunta a Alice por que ela pode ver seu futuro e Jasper pode afetar suas emoções quando os poderes de outros vampiros não têm efeito sobre ela, Alice responde que seu poder é ver o futuro afetado pelas decisões das pessoas, mas não os pensamentos e razões por trás delas ; e Jasper pode realmente manipular as emoções das pessoas. Controversa O fato de Alice ter sido capaz de ver James vir por ela como humano é questionável. Se seu presente envolve ver humanos e vampiros por causa de sua transição, ela não deveria ter podido ver os vampiros como humanos. No entanto, talvez porque os seres humanos possam se tornar vampiros ou lobisomens através de uma mordida, isso permitiu que ela visse James de certa forma. Isso também sugere que seu poder envolve ver lobisomens reais também, já que o presente de um vampiro só é aprimorado e não reprimido pela transformação. Categoria:Habilidades especiais